Liveing With Trouble
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: Rory has possibilities with three guys, and she doesn't know what to do about it. All three, Dean Tristan and Jess, have known her since high school, and she feels closer to one then the other two, maybe he's the one!


**_Disclaimer: As much as I'd love too, I don't own Gilmore Girls, but people you don't recognize, I do own!_**

**_Summary: Me and Jess, me Rory and Tristan, maybe even me and Dean. College, be gone, I have graduated. Emily and Richard are supporting me financially until I get a job in journalism. I am single, at the moment. I have been hanging out with the three guys mentioned before, but I still can't figure out how I feel about whom. I know that one is supposed to be more than just a friend, but I don't know which. Jess has supported me through a lot of things; he was even there for me when my mom decided she needed time off with Luke and started hanging out with Chris. I love my dad, just Luke deserves my mother. At this moment Lorelai is still deciding who means what to her, kind of like me. I really love my mom, and my dad, and I love Luke like a second father, but they really need to sit down and talk this out, before it gets ugly! Oh, and you also might like to know that Jess and Rory live together. _**

_**In addition CECE next day and CECE a different place.**_

_**CECE chapter is finished**_

_**CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**_

"**Jess, can you hand me that paper?" I said as I sat down at my designing desk. Just lately, I had started to design clothes, and I didn't know why.**

"**Sure, what'd you think of this time?" He knew me so well.**

"**A skirt/shirt combo, I think it looks cute in my head, but I don't know so I'm going to draw it." He watched as my hand glided back and forth over the paper, we sat in silence except for the sound of the pencil against the paper.**

"**It's great, no when are you going to have your mom sew them?" He said as I finished.**

"**Never, she doesn't know, and I don't think she will. My grandparents would get mad if they knew I decided to draw instead of look for a job in journalism."**

"**It's not just drawing! Rory, you have a talent here, and you love it, I can tell! You should start designing full time."**

"**Yeah, that'd be the day, the day my grandparents die and leave me money to fall back on!"**

"**Your designs are good, you wouldn't need money!" I could tell he was serious, and deep down, I knew he was right. I didn't like to write anymore, I loved to sketch though. I had made a beautiful prom line, and I knew that if I submitted it now, there was a chance that it would be out in time for quite a few school dances in New York, it was just about that time of the year. The only thing stopping me, was asking Grandma and Grandpa for the money to do it.**

"**Ugh! Look at the time! I have to get dressed!" Jess watched as I walked into my room and closed the door. I got in the shower, then once I was out, I put on my under wear and blow-dried my hair. I put on a pair of denim mini shorts with holes over the pockets, and then I put on a wife-beater and a pink hoodie. "Okay pretty boy, lets go, we're late." He gave me a dirty look for calling him a 'pretty boy' which is what he calls Dean and Tristan.**

**CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE**

**We were just getting out of the movie my mom, dad, and Luke pulled up. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'here comes a big dad meeting my friends talk.'**

"**Hey Luke, hey mom, I didn't think I would see you guys for a week!" I hugged them both.**

"**Yeah, we decided to stop by early, your dad was in town and he wanted to see you. We went to your apartment, but you weren't there and the little old man next door said you were here."**

"**Oh, yeah, we do this every week." I still hadn't told them about the living arrangement, and Jess was going to stay at Dean and Tristan's while they visited.**

"**Hi baby girl." 'God,' I thought, 'I hate when he calls me that!'**

"**Hi." I really didn't have anything else to say to him. He pulled me into a hug and then stepped back to look at me.**

"**You've definitely changed your style, you look good." He obviously didn't want to make me any more upset with him.**

"**Thanks. So, Luke, how is Liz?"**

"**She's good, the baby is good, we're all just glad she decided to let T.J. stay, not all for the same reason, but we're all happy."**

"**Nice Luke." Jess piped up and hugged his uncle and my mother, my mom and he had become about as close as her and Dean, same with Tristan.**

"**How are you boys?" My mom had always taken joy in asking them that.**

"**Good." They spoke in unison as if they were trained to.**

"**I'm Chris, Rory's dad." Chris loved throwing that in Luke's face and I could tell.**

"**And this is my other dad Luke. Luke, this is Tristan, you already know Dean and Jess."**

"**He isn't your step-dad Rory." Chris just couldn't resist, so neither could I.**

"**Not yet anyways." I almost felt like crying, I was rude to my dad and I didn't know why, and that was totally not like me. I couldn't stand it any longer, I gave him another hug, that he surprisingly welcomed, and then I blushed and pulled away. "Okay, so, who wants to go back to the café and get some coffee?" Luke, to Jess and I's surprise, agreed, along with Chris, mom and everyone else and we headed down the street cramped into mom's new SUV to get to the café.**

"**There it is!" Mom said. Everyone knew she could sniff coffee out, but none of us knew she could in New York. We got out, and sat at a table, it was empty except for us, and a young couple in their thirties or so.**

"**So, Rory how is everything?"  
**

"**Good, and I have to tell you something," I nudged Jess, "Actually, we have to tell you something."**

"**Say you're not pregnant."**

"**MOM, I am not pregnant!"**

"**Good, and can we keep it that way, at least until I have grey hair."**

"**Mom, you'll never have grey hair, but anyways, back to the point. Jess and I have to tell you something."**

"**Well, as you all know, I got evicted a few weeks ago, well, I moved in with Rory."**

"**Oh, okay." Lorelai sat down relieved.**

"**You guys aren't mad?"**

"**Jess, I have come to know you as a son. Why would I care if I trust you?" Lorelai chuckled as she saw our faces and she knew we were starting to relax.**

"**Well, Tristan and I have to go to work tomorrow, so we'll see you tomorrow." Dean and Tristan stood and we all said goodbye as they left.**

**  
"So, dad, what have you been up to lately?"**

"**Nothing really, just relaxing and spending time getting to know people in Stars Hollow." Luke snorted and we all looked at him.**

"**What? How is he supposed to relax if he is constantly looking for property to buy in Stars Hollow?"**

**CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE**

**My first Gilmore Girls fanfic, so please tell me pointers and how you want it. Lemme know what is good, and what isn't.**


End file.
